Wait For You
by ladyjess2004
Summary: Rachel keeps her promise and waits to have sex until she is 25. She spends the night of her birthday with her girlfriend, Quinn.


**A/N: I started this fic forever ago (right around the time I wrote And Bad Mistakes, I've Made a Few) and just got around to finishing it now. Anyway, enjoy! Reviews are always appreciated!**

Quinn wanted this night to be perfect. She always went the extra mile to make Rachel's birthday special but this year was different. Her girlfriend of seven years was turning twenty-five; not usually a big deal but it was the day that Quinn and Rachel had more or less been counting down to for months. Rachel had made it clear from her high school days that there was so much she wanted to accomplish in her life before she had sex. Quinn had naively assumed that Rachel had said that to Finn because she didn't want to risk the chance of getting pregnant but Rachel had meant all forms of intercourse.

It had been a long road but Quinn was so in love with her girlfriend that she was wiling to wait and respect her wishes. Besides, it's not like they didn't share any form of intimacy; they had become masters of mutual masturbation and dry humping. They'd had their share of close calls as well, wandering hands while making out that quickly moved upward to massage a breast or pinch a nipple instead of dipping into a waistband. But it was a promise they had made to each other and even on the rough days where Quinn wanted to cry from her need to feel what Rachel felt like from the inside, she remembered that this was important to her girlfriend and the thought calmed her mind but not necessarily the ache between her legs.

The past month had been the worst. It was the first year they did not go back to Ohio to spend Thanksgiving with Rachel's dads; Rachel's rehearsal schedule for her first starring role on Broadway was grueling so they chose to spend the holiday quietly in their little one bedroom apartment in the city. They cooked a perfect meal for two, sweet potatoes, cranberries, and green bean casserole. Rachel even bent her vegan ways for one meal to have a little bit of turkey. After dinner they had cuddled up on the couch and put on _Love, Actually, _a tradition they had started a few years back to officially kick off the holiday season. They were less than a half hour into the movie when Rachel turned her head, which had been resting on Quinn's shoulder, and began to place soft kisses on Quinn's neck. A pleasurable sigh from Quinn was all it took for things to progress; Rachel straddled her girlfriend's lap and they began to kiss passionately. Shirts and bras were removed and then Rachel stood up and held her hands out for Quinn to take. She had led her blonde girlfriend to the bedroom where she said boldly, "Make love to me Quinn."

Quinn still clearly remembered how her body had initially frozen in shock and how hard it had been to say, "Rach, your birthday is in just a few weeks. We've waited this long. We can do this." Rachel's lower lip jutted out into a pout and Quinn had to close her eyes to not jump on her right then and there and give her what she wanted.

"Rachel, you know how badly I want this. But we made a promise to each other and we're so close. In three weeks I'll make love to you all night and make you feel so good that you will be seeing gold stars. But not tonight." Rachel continued to pout but Quinn had kissed her plump lower lip until she heard Rachel moan into her mouth. The night had progressed into a bout of mutual masturbation; Rachel at the head of the bed, Quinn at the foot, their legs spread wide so the other could have a clear view while they fingered themselves. Quinn had come first as she looked at Rachel's slender fingers sliding in and out of herself and imagined her fingers in their place. She had then moved to Rachel's side and licked and sucked at her girlfriend's nipples until the girl bucked against her fingers and shook with pleasure. Rachel pulled her fingers out of herself and said, "Here. I want to give you something," and held her fingers dangerously close to Quinn's lips. Quinn did not hesitate as she took Rachel's fingers in her mouth and licked them clean, tasting her girlfriend for the first time. She was immediately addicted to the taste and couldn't wait until she could taste it right from the source.

Now, after all the waiting, Rachel's birthday was finally here. Quinn had spent the day preparing Rachel's favorite meal, spring rolls and pad thai. They usually ordered take-out from the restaurant down the street but Quinn decided to replicate the meal by her own hands. She also made sure she had a bottle of Rachel's favorite red wine; it was quite pricey and they usually didn't have it in the house but Quinn knew today was a day where splurging was not only okay but expected.

Rachel arrived home from the theater right as Quinn was finishing cleaning up the kitchen. The meal was steaming in bowls on the small dining room table and a single candle was in the center of the table just waiting it be lit.

"Hey there, birthday girl," Quinn said after Rachel had greeted her with a kiss.

"Quinn, everything looks amazing. If you don't mind, I'm going to jump in the shower real quick and wash the theater smell off me and then we can enjoy what I'm sure is an amazing meal."

"Sure. I want to change anyway." Quinn gestured down at her torn jeans and worn t-shirt as they both headed down the hall.

When Quinn heard the water start to run in the shower, she quickly changed into the dress she had bought specifically for tonight. It was a tea-length deep forest green with thick straps and a plunging neckline; Quinn thought it was perfect for this time of year and she knew Rachel loved her in green. She took one last look at herself in the mirror and strategically placed a single gardenia on Rachel's nightstand before heading to the dining room table to light the candle and wait for Rachel.

True to her word, Rachel's shower was quick and she emerged from the bathroom and completely took Quinn's breath away. Her hair was up in a loose bun and she was wearing a form fitting strapless red dress that accentuated her curves. She was also wearing a pair of black stiletto heels that made her legs look impossibly long and made Quinn wonder how they would ever get through dinner.

"Wow," Quinn uttered. "You look…hot."

Rachel giggled as they each took a seat at the table. "You always had such a way with words Quinn, what happened? But if I'm being honest, you are looking pretty hot yourself."

As they ate, Quinn could practically feel the sexual tension filling the room. She knew they were both thinking about what was going to happen after dinner and she knew that each time Rachel's tongue darted out and swiped against the rim of her wine glass that the woman was daring her to lose control and take her right here and now. But Quinn refused to let Rachel win. Instead, she slipped her foot out of her shoe and teasingly rubbed her toes against Rachel's calf. She saw Rachel's eyes widen ever so slightly as she continued to massage the strong muscle with her foot.

Somehow they managed to make it through dinner. Quinn left the dirty dishes in the sink; she would worry about them in the morning. The rest of the night her attention was reserved solely for Rachel. They didn't even try to hide their excitement as they made their way to the bedroom hand in hand. Rachel, always a stickler for details, immediately noticed the gardenia.

"Oh Quinn," she gushed. Ever since Quinn had found out that the gardenia Finn had bought her for prom was Rachel's idea she officially made it "their" flower. She gave Rachel a bouquet of them on the day she asked her to be her girlfriend and for every important milestone they had celebrated in the past seven years.

Quinn wrapped her arms around Rachel's waist from behind and kissed her temple. "I love you so much Rachel. We made it. Happy birthday baby." They stood there for a moment, anticipating everything that was to come. Then, slowly and sensually, Quinn ran her tongue over the ridge of Rachel's ear. Her girlfriend trembled in her arms and Quinn whispered, "I want you so bad." She pulled down the zipper of Rachel's dress and tugged the fabric off, whimpering when she saw that all Rachel had on underneath was a tiny red g-string.

Rachel turned in Quinn's arms so they were facing each other and captured the blonde's lips in a deep kiss. Quinn ran her hands up and down Rachel's sides, purposefully teasing the sides of her breasts with her fingertips. Rachel moaned against Quinn's lips and opened her mouth so their tongues could mingle together. She reached behind Quinn's back and unzipped her dress letting the green material slip down her body and pool at her feet.

"We're wasting no time are we?" Rachel said with a smirk when she saw that Quinn had forgone any sort of undergarments.

"We're going to make the most of tonight darling. We have the rest of our lives for sexy lingerie and stripteases. Tonight is about us and nothing else." Quinn's voice was low and husky and Rachel felt a pleasurable tingle between her legs, a feeling only Quinn could elicit. She wrapped her small hand around the nape of Quinn's neck and pulled the blonde close until their lips were pressed together. Quinn pushed her upper body flush against Rachel's, moaning softly when her already hardened nipples rubbed against those of her girlfriend.

Refusing to break their kiss, Rachel slowly moved backward toward the bed, dragging Quinn with her. When the back of her knees hit the mattress she purposefully fell back and pulled Quinn with her so they landed in a heap of tangled limbs on the bed. Quinn stopped the kissing and comfortably straddled Rachel's hips. She leaned over her girlfriend and licked a long stripe across her jaw line and then began suckling at her neck. Rachel moaned throatily and wrapped her arms possessively around Quinn's waist. She couldn't stop some of the obscenities from escaping her lips as Quinn knew the perfect spots on her neck that caused her whole body to shiver with pleasure and she could not wait until that obviously talented mouth was on much lower parts of her body.

As if she could hear the brunette's thoughts Quinn's kisses moved down to her breasts, her teeth softly nipping at the firm flesh.

"Q-Quinn," Rachel moaned when her girlfriend's warm mouth enclosed around her left nipple. Quinn's tongue swirled around the bud while her right hand journeyed slowly down and her fingers curled around the tiny waistband of Rachel's thong. Rachel lifted her hips and helped Quinn pull the thin material down her legs and then kicked them to the ground. She let out a mixture of a sigh and a moan as Quinn's mouth left her breasts and moved down her body, over her sternum, across her stomach and down to her pelvic bone.

"I can smell you," Quinn murmured. She kissed her girlfriend's thigh and felt the strong muscles quiver. "How wet are you baby?"

"So wet," Rachel purred. "So wet for you Quinn. Please."

"Please what?"

"Please. I need to feel your tongue on me. Licking me. Tasting me."

Quinn felt a sharp jolt between her legs just from Rachel's words. She had waited so long to dip her tongue into Rachel's folds and the moment was finally here. She kissed Rachel's outer lips and then licked along her slit.

"Mmm, Quinn," she whined as she ran her fingers through the blonde's hair. "More."

Quinn obliged and parted Rachel's lips with her tongue, the tip finding Rachel's clit. The brunette arched her back at the contact and moaned loudly as Quinn's tongue circled the stiff button. Quinn explored her girlfriend's folds, occasionally probing at her opening but quickly learned that what made Rachel moan the most was when she licked her clit. She continued to pay attention to the small nub and right when Rachel let out a particularly vocal moan, she wrapped her lips around it and sucked hard.

"Fuck!" Rachel screamed. Her fingers gripped Quinn's hair so tight it was verging on painful but the blonde did not care, anything that made Rachel feel so good was worth it.

Rachel looked down her own body, her eyes locking with Quinn's. "Do that again," she demanded and didn't take her eyes off Quinn's gaze as the girl promptly sucked on her clit once more.

"Fuck yes!" Rachel wailed in pleasure. "I'm so close Quinn!" Quinn continued to bully and abuse Rachel's clit with her lips and tongue as her girlfriend writhed on the bed, her hands leaving Quinn's hair to grab handfuls of bed sheets. Her thighs began to tremble and her breath came in short, quick pants and Quinn felt more of Rachel's juices coat her lips and tongue. Then, with a flick of Quinn's tongue and an almost imperceptible nibble of teeth on her clit, Rachel was coming harder than she ever had before. Quinn's name fell from her lips over and over, a mantra to her love. Her body tightened in pleasure while Quinn eagerly lapped up all of her juices.

As her body began to calm down, Rachel fisted her hands in Quinn's soft blonde hair. She guided her girlfriend's head to hers and kissed her gently yet passionately tasting the sharp tang of herself against Quinn's lips. In her post-orgasmic haze, Rachel's senses were heightened, Quinn's plump lips sliding against hers, her fingers treading through her hair.

Rachel turned so her and Quinn were lying on their sides facing one another. Her hand made its way down between their bodies and she moaned when she reached her intended goal. "God, Quinn you are so wet for me."

"I've been waiting so long for this Rachel. I want you. And I want you to take me. Make me yours."

She grabbed Quinn's wrist with her left hand and brought it down to her still aching center. "Together," she said. "Let's do it together."

She knew what Rachel meant and stared deep into her girlfriend's brown eyes. "Okay," she said. As soon as she spoke the word, she slipped two fingers into Rachel's body and felt herself stretch slightly to accommodate Rachel's fingers. Rachel's breath hitched and Quinn's stomach immediately went into knots. She kissed Rachel's forehead tenderly and asked, "You okay baby?"

"Yes," Rachel breathed. "It's…it's just a bit surreal. I'm finally inside you and…oh God, you are inside me."

Quinn smirked. "Well that's sort of the point." She thrust her fingers and whatever response Rachel had was lost forever in a throaty moan. The brunette's eyes fell closed as their fingers began to move in and out of each other in tandem. Quinn always worried that their first time would be filled with fumbles and semi-awkwardness and not quite knowing what to do but this was not like that at all. All of their intimacy and shared closeness leading up to this moment made it feel as if they had being doing this forever.

The room was filled with the sounds of breathy moans and whimpers as both Rachel and Quinn reveled in the sensations of pleasuring and being pleasured. Rachel curled her fingers inside of Quinn and was delighted when the blonde gasped out her name.

"You like that?" Rachel asked in a whisper. She repeated the motion and got her answer as Quinn moaned loudly. Rachel continued to pump her fingers, curling them every so often to keep Quinn on edge.

"Fuck baby, I'm getting close," Quinn groaned as she buried her own fingers deep inside of Rachel's tight channel. She canted her hips; the change of position caused Rachel's palm to hit against her clit with every thrust of her fingers. "Fuck yes, baby. Just like that," Quinn hissed. Knowing she was about to spiral out of control, she slammed her fingers into Rachel and rubbed the girl's stiff clit with her thumb.

"Oh, Rachel, yes, I'm coming!" The words fell effortlessly from Quinn's lips as her body went rigid for a second and then shook with pleasure. Her fingers curled tightly and her thumb pressed hard on Rachel's clit and soon the brunette wailed Quinn's name was her second orgasm of the night wracked her body.

As her body calmed down, Quinn wrapped her arms around Rachel and pulled her close. She kissed her temple, the faintest taste of salty sweat coating her lips. "Happy birthday sweetheart. I love you."

"I love you too," Rachel replied, followed by a moan of contentment.

"Was that worth the wait?"

Rachel burrowed herself deeper into Quinn's embrace. "For you, Quinn, I'd wait forever. You are more than worth it. But I must say, I'm glad the wait is over. Because after we rest a little bit, we are definitely doing that again."


End file.
